Fishnets, Bats & Cats
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The new girls at Pokey Oaks have issues and where did they come from? Kinda a dark fic.
1. New Students

**Fishnets, Bats and Cats 1**

**New Students**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls in any way shape or form.  When I was getting our family pictures taken at the Mall one night, I saw a T-shirt at Hot Topic (a gothic kind of store) that said, "What are Girls made of?  Fishnets, Bats and Cats"  and it had a picture of a little Goth girl on it.  So I hope you like it. _

_NARRATOR: THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE…MANY, MANY YEARS AGO!_

"Oh, Robert, you invented a new model!" squealed Mrs. Utonium.  "Honey, isn't our boy a genius?"

"Yes," he insisted.

Eight-year-old Robert Utonium smiled as he poured something into a beaker. "When I grow up, I'm going to be the best scientist in the world!  I'll build machines and create things!"

NARRATOR: HEY, IT'S PROFESSOR UTONIUM!

"I bet you will!" Mrs. Utonium said and she glared over at her other son.  He was Robert's twin brother, Richard.  "I wish you had a hobby, Richard.  Why don't you go out and play with the other kids?  Get some sun, some exercise."

Richard looked up from a dark comic book, "but I _do have a hobby.  I read comics and stuff."_

"You fill your mind with such trash!" she hissed.  "I can't believe you're my son."

"Yes," said Mr. Utonium, "I want you both to succeed in life.  Ricky, why can't you be more like Robby?"

Richard frowned.  Everyone loved Robby more than him.  Robert always got straight A's in everything.  He invented things and was always so…so perfect.

"Why can't I just be me?" Richard demanded.  "You don't understand me!" he stomped up to his room and read some more, dark, gothic books.

"Poor Ricky," Robby mumbled.  "He's turning into one of those monsters from those horror films."

_NARRATOR: PROFESSOR UTONIUM HAD A WEIRD TWIN BROTHER?  CAN THAT REALLY BE HIS BROTHER?_

"He's fascinated with the occult," Mrs. Utonium said.  "Charles, call Reverend James before Ricky begins some sort of ritual!"

"Would that do any good?" Mr. Utonium asked.

"Oh, I think Ricky just needs some time alone," Robby said.  "This is just a phase he's going through.  He's always seemed to like those scary movies and stuff and there's no such thing as super-natural nonsense, just, well, science."

Robby was very wrong.  It was not just a phase.  Through the years, Robby was becoming more successful, even popular.  He became the class president and graduated at the head of his class.  Robby was in a lot of clubs and activites.  Richard just slid through with B's and C's and every day, he wore black.  He just took interest in history, English and myths.   Robby seemed to be afraid of his brother that he'd turn into a vampire or something.  After their high-school graduation, Robby and Ricky lost contact and didn't speak to each other again.

"The Powerpuff Girls saved us!" 

"Bless Professor Utonium for creating these sweet super heroines, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup!"

A man was reading through the paper.  The Powerpuff girls were on the front page, again.  The man growled and tossed the paper in the trash.  "Powerpuff Girls this, Powerpuff Girls that.  Oh, Professor Utonium is a genius!"

_NARRATOR: WHO CAN THIS BE?  COULD IT BE HIM? NO…THIS GUY HAS MORE ISSUES!_

The man's surroundings were dark and rather creepy.  "They're so…so happy and bright, it makes me sick!  Why did my no-good brother create these girls so, so sweet?"

NARRATOR:  OH DEAR LORD, IT'S ROBERT UTONIUM'S TWIN BROTHER, RICHARD!

  They would have been better heroes if he used something different to create the girls."  He cried.  He picked up three articles, "well, I'll show Robby a thing or two.  I'll create my own girls to save the world."

Richard seemed to be fascinated with the occult, death, myths and legends but he wasn't evil.  He was only left out and neglected.  He didn't like cheerful people.  

_NARRATOR: THIS MAN NEEDS COUNSELING, BAD!_

"People just don't understand Goths like me!" He said.  "Just because we have pale skin, hate the sun, and wear black all the time doesn't make us evil!  I'll create 3 gothic girls, three _anti-hero girls and then we'll see who makes the front page this time."  The man lit three candles. The candles were black.  He was in some sort of laboratory.  There were books of ancient gothic mythology laying around and super-natural creatures.  He pulled out a rusty cauldron and set it on a table. _

"Yes, let's see now, what are dark girls made out of?" he asked himself then quickly answered. "Fishnets, bats and cats."  He looked around the laboratory and found a dirty, old fishing net. He ripped the net off the handle and put it in the cauldron.  "And bats."  He looked around.  There were no bats, where there?  Then, out of pure luck, a bat with a crippled wing fell into a window and onto the cement floor.

"Ahh," he picked up the bat and dropped it in the cauldron.

"Now, I just need a cat and that Chemical-X."  He felt a rubbing on his leg.  His orange cat named Ambrosia.  

"Ambrosia, you're getting two old to chase mice," he said picking up the cat.  "You're on your last life.  You'll thank me for this when I'm all done."  He picked the cat up and set it in the cauldron.  Ambrosia looked up at him, with a confused-cat face.

He picked up the last ingredient, the thing that made it all worked, a bottle of chemical X.  "My day has come!" he poured the chemical X in the mixture of a fishnet, a bat and a cat.  He waited and then….BOOM! A huge force sent him back into a wall.  When he came too, there was a black smoke rising from the cauldron with three girls wearing black dresses, black platform shoes and net stockings and sneering or dark expressions.

The one on the left had stringy, dirty blond hair in pigtails and purple eyes.  Her black dress had a purple stripe.  The one next to her had long and orange-red ratty, need-to-be-combed hair and red cat-like eyes and she wore a dark red headband and a spiky collar.  Her dress was also black but with a red stripe.  She had fishnet stockings and black platform shoes.  The one next to her had short, and spiky black hair, green eyes.  Her dress had a green stripe.  

When the Powerpuff Girls were born, they were holding hands and smiling.  These girls weren't. The one in the middle with the red hair and black dress with the red stripe had her left arm folded in front of her, holding her right elbow and her right hand was held at her face as she grinned mischievously.  The blond with the stringy pigtails had her hands on her hips and she had a blank look on her face, as if she was stoned.  The brunette had her arms folded and she was sneering.

"IT'S TOO BRIGHT IN HERE!" they yelled in unison.

"But I only have 3 candles lit," Ricky whispered in surprise and wished he put sunglasses in the cauldron too.

The one in the middle spoke, "I'm Blissssss."  She spoke like a cat and had cat-like teeth.

"Bailey," said the blond.  Her voice was a boring drawl.

"Bambi," said the brunette and her voice was rather squeaky and high-pitched.  It almost made the windows break.

"AND WE ARE THE GORYGOTH GIRLS!"

_Narrator: The Gory-what girls?_

******

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new students," Miss Keane announced.  

The preschoolers stopped whatever and looked up.  The Powerpuff Girls smiled.

She opened the door.  "Come on in, girls."

No one came in.  Bubbles leaned forward to get a look out but she didn't see anyone.

"Don't be shy."

The Gory Goth Girls walked in, wearing sunglasses.  Everyone gasped and Bubbles almost fainted.  Buttercup rolled her eyes and Blossom swallowed hard.

"I want you to meet Bliss, Bailey and Bambi."

Everyone mumbled their hellos and they took their seats behind the PowerPuff Girls.  Bubbles tried to be her cheerful self and not be scared by the girls' scary appearance.  She turned and looked at Bailey.  "Hi there.  I'm--I'm Bubbles. Bailey, right?"

Bailey groaned, "Yeah.  Are you _always_ this cheerful?"

Bubbles bit her lip and turned her attention to the front for the lesson.  Then they had coloring time.  While the Powerpuff Girls drew happy and bright pictures of bunnies, rainbows and saving Townsville in many different colors, the Gory Goths drew sad and dark pictures of people hanging, full moons and monsters in only black and the color of their eyes and wrote sad, depressing messages.  The Powerpuff Girls felt that something was not right at all.

"They're scary!" Bubbles whispered to her sisters, almost making a bad mark on the bunny she was drawing.

"And creepy!" Buttercup added with a scowl.

Blossom tried to be positive about their new classmates.  "Everyone's special in their own way."

"Yeah, special…as in _weird!_"

"They look like us somehow," Blossom said, adding the yellow stripe to her rainbow.

"Yeah, so did the Rowdy Ruff boys before they blew up!" Buttercup said as she detailed her picture of herself getting an award from the mayor.

"Um, Buttercup, me and Blossom in the picture?"  Bubbles asked.

"Oh…haven't gotten to drawing you two yet," Buttercup lied.

While Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup gossiped about how weird Bliss, Bailey and Bambi, they talked about how weird the Powerpuff Girls were weird too.

"They must be the Powerpuff Girls that Master told us about," Bailey muttered, sketching a creepy hand holding a dagger and writing a cryptic message: You cannot escape death

"Oh, gee, yah think?"  Bambi scoffed as she drew more bats on her picture of a full moon with a vampire girl that looked like her, sucking blood from an innocent victim. When her voice wasn't squeaky, it had a European accent, like Count Dracula's and that's how she sounded now.  

"I wonder how long that rrrred-head sssspendssss fihhxxxxxssssing herrr hairrr," Bliss said as she drew a witch with her cat and she smiled at her talent.  "Ahh, purrrfect.  All we have to do isss prove that we're not really bad guys and then we'll be the heroes of Townsssville."

 "And we'll send those 'Powder Fluff Girls' packing!"  Bailey finished and they started laughing, Bailey in a boring chuckle, Bambi in a high squeak and Bliss in a cat's hissing.  The Powerpuff Girls exchanged glances in their funny, weird sounding laughter.

"We just need an opportunity," Bliss said.

A girl gasped and started whining.  "Miss Keane!  Miss Keane!"  She stood up at her desk and waved her hand.  Michael stole my picture!"

"I was only looking at it!" Michael lied.

The Gory Goth Girls jumped at the moment before Miss Keane or the Powerpuff girls set Michael straight.  Bailey grabbed the girl's picture back and turned back to Michael before she hugged her.  

"You know what they did to thieves back then?" Bambi demanded.

"Er, no," Michal replied.

"They cut their hands off!" Bailey shouted in a whisper, leaning on his desk.  They all kept their voices low so that Miss Keane and the other student's didn't hear them.  However, because of the Powerpuff Girl's supersonic hearing, they heard every word loud and clear.

Michael gulped.

"But you've lucked out thisss time, thief," Bliss hissed, "we're in ssschoool right now sssoo we can't do it.  Ssso the next time we catch you stealing--"

"Outside of school that is--" Bailey added.

"We'll take an ax and chop your thieving hand before you can steal again!" Bambi threatened, shaking her wrist.  "But if that doesn't stop yah, well, that's why you have TWO hands!"

"Consssider yourself warned, infidel."  Bliss said and they turned back to their desk.

  "Stacey, are you all right?" Miss Keane asked.

Stacey, the girl who had her picture confiscated nodded.  "Yes."

"Don't forget to thank our new students," Miss Keane said.

"Oh, okay.  Thanks Bailey.  Thanks Bliss.  Thanks Bambi."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"Did you hear what they said to Michael?" Bubbles asked.

"Whoa, he looked like he just peed his pants!" exclaimed Buttercup.  "Maybe he did!"

"It's not funny, Buttercup," Blossom muttered.  "We'll have to tell the Professor about these new girls as soon as school gets out."

_Narrator:  Good idea, Blossom!  And look, the bell is about to ring!  _

The Powerpuff Girls flew away and just as the Gory Goths were about fly off too, Miss Keane stopped them.  "Uh, girls, can I speak to you?"

"Make it quick," Bailey muttered.  Bliss shoved her in the ribs to make her quiet and they went to Miss Keane's desk.

"Yesss, Misss Keane?" Bliss asked, trying to sound pleasant.

"I'd like to make you the new hall monitors," Miss Keane said.  "You did a good job of handling that situation with Michael snatching Stacey's picture.  I don't' think he'll make trouble ever again!  How did you do it?"

"Oh, why thank you," Bliss said,  "Missss Keane.  All we did was tell him that it wassss wrong to ssssteal and if he didn't stop now, then he'd become a worssse criminal and go to jail."

"Yeah, jail," Bailey lied, nodding.

"So, how would you like to be our new hall monitors?" Miss Keane asked.

The three girls exchanged glances and smiled.  "Sure."

******

"Professor!  Professor!" 

"Huh?" Professor Utonium pulled down his newspaper in time to see the Powerpuff girls flying at him full speed.  "Whoa!  Girls!"

"You won't _believe_ what these new girls at school are like, Professor!" Blossom began.

"They're weird!" Buttercup said.  "They've got major issues!"

"They are so scary!" Bubbles whined.  "One of them looked at me like she wanted to kill me and all I did was say hi to her!"

"They're something like the bad guys we fight!" Buttercup shouted.

"And like something out of a horror film or dark gothic comic or something."  Bubbles added.

"I think one of them doesn't even brush her hair!"  Blossom said.

"Girls, girls!" Professor Utonium said, trying to calm them down.  "You shouldn't say things like that about people who are different.  I'm sure that they must be neglected and left out, but that's no reason to exclude them from anything."

"I think they _choose_ to be outcasts," Buttercup said.

"Isn't there a Parent/Teacher Conference tomorrow?" Professor asked.

"Yeah, that's right."  Bubbles said.

"Well, I'll try to catch their parents and invite them to have dinner with us," the Professor said.

"I'm sure their parents are even worse!" Bubbles gasped.

"Maybe they don't have parents," Buttercup suggested, "These girls _had_ to have been created by some twisted freak!  Like Mojo Jojo!  He created the Rowdy Ruff Boys!"

"He's twisted, but not that twisted," Blossom said, "It had to be someone with more issues."

"Well, whoever," Professor Utonium said, "I think this will solve whatever problem with these girls."

_To Be Continued._


	2. Dinner Guests

**Fishnets, Bats & Cats 2**

**Dinner Guests**

_I do not own the Powerpuff Girls but I made up the GoryGoths and their creator.  _

The Gory Goth Girls were happy to be the new hall monitors.  No one dared to make them angry.  They stayed clear from them.  The Powerpuff girls came with the Professor on Parent/Teacher conference day.

"How are the girls doing, Miss Keane?" The professor asked.

"Oh, the girls are doing just fine, Professor."  She replied.

"Ask about the new girls," Blossom whispered in his ear.

"Oh, Miss Keane.  The girls told me about three new girls."  He began.  "What are they like?"

"Oh, Bliss, Bailey and Bambi are our new hall monitors," she explained.  "There hasn't been any problems since they've been here."

"Hello, Robert."

"Robert?" the Powerpuff girls mumbled.

"Huh?"  Professor Utonium. He turned to the door.  Someone stood in the doorway wearing a black trench coat, hands in his pockets, wearing sunglasses.  His hair was black and long.  With him were the Gory Goth Girls.

"Who's he?" Bambi asked.

"How do you know me?" Robert Utonium demanded.

"You don't remember me, Robert?" he asked.  "It's me, Richard."

"Ricky?"

"Ricky?" both the Powerpuff girls and Gorygoths asked.

"Ricky, I haven't heard from you since high school graduation," Robert said.  "How've you been?"

"Professor, who _is_ this guy?" Buttercup demanded.

"He's my brother."

"BROTHER?!" they all gasped.

"Cool!"  Bubbles cried.  "We have cousins!"

Miss Keane stood up from her desk, "oh…I need to have conferences with other parents…oh…um, excuse me."

"Well, I see you've lived up to your dream, Robby," Ricky said.  "You've become a successful scientist and created things…I bet these Powerpuff Girls were created by you too, hmm?"

"Yes," Robert said.  "With sugar, spice and everything nice.  Oh…and a bit of Chemical X.  So…are these your little girls?"

Ricky nodded.

"So, uh, Ricky…what do you do?"

"I'm a writer."

"A writer…well…that's what you've always…well, we never knew what you wanted to be."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.  Then… "Powerpuff Girl huddle!" Blossom shouted.

"They're our cousins!" Bubbles said, "Who would've thought?"

"How come the Professor never told us he had a brother?"  Buttercup demanded.  "And why did he create Bambi, Bliss and Bailey?"

"Well, we can't destroy them," Blossom said.  "This Richard guy is our uncle and they're our cousins."

"So what do we do?" Bubbles wondered.

The gory goth girls were also huddling.

"Bliss, these girls are our cousins!" Bambi screeched.  "What should we do?  We can't kill them, can we?"

"Masssterrr created ussss to overthrow the Powerpuff girls, not kill them."  Bliss said.  "We can still do that.  But I wonder if he ever planned to tell us Professor Robert Utonium was our uncle and the Powerpuff girls were our cousins."

"What should we do?" Bailey asked.

"We'll have to pretend to like them.  For now."

"Professor…remember what you told us the other day?" Bubbles asked.  "About inviting someone to dinner?"

"Oh, right," Professor Robert Utonium said.  "Uh, Ricky.  Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I don't believe so," Ricky replied.  "Why?"

"How would you like to come to our home for dinner?" Robert requested.

"I don't know, Robby," Ricky said.  "You were never much of a cook."

"You can come to our home!" Bailey blurted. Her sisters looked at her.  Bliss smiled.

"Ah, purrrfect."  She commented.  "What do you say, Powerpuff Girls?  It would give us a chance to get to know each other."

"And Master is a good cook," Bambi said.  "He never cooks anything with garlic in it."

"Well, sure," Robert said.  "Sounds great."

*****

They arrived at their home day later. It looked like Count Dracula's castle.  Bubbles shivered and mumbled something about dinner wasn't a good idea.  Blossom tried to be brave and Buttercup said it looked cool.  Professor Utonium on the other hand, wasn't surprised.  

"Professor, how come you've never told us about Uncle Ricky?" Blossom asked as they flew beside him and he walked up the long, spooky sidewalk.

"Well, we didn't keep in touch," Professor Utonium replied, holding a plate of cookies.  "So I didn't see any point in it."  

Buttercup picked up the rusty doorknocker and rapped the door with it.  It was the shape of a skeleton's hand.  Mysteriously, the door opened.  Bubbles shivered again.

"I hope they don't have a monster for a pet," she said.

"Uh, hello?" Blossom called.  "Uncle Ricky?"  

The Gory Goth girls floated down the stairs eerily.  Hey put their mitts together and nodded in greeting.

"Welcome to our home.  Won't you come in?"

"Uh, okay," Professor Utonium said.  He stepped in with the girls and the door slammed behind him.  "We brought cookies."

"There's no garlic in them, is there?" Bambi asked.

"In cookies?" Buttercup demanded.

"Welcome to my home, Robby," Ricky said, popping out of nowhere.  "Would you like the tour before dinner?"

"S-sure," Robby stammered. 

The whole place was creepy, but big.  Robert couldn't believe or understand how his brother could afford such a spacious house.  There was a large study area with a lot of gothic books, where Ricky did most of his writing.  Robert walked up to a typewriter and stared at the words on it.  It had the same line, written over and over in different sequences.

_"Too much light and happiness makes Ricky go mad.  Too much light and happiness makes Ricky go mad."_

Ricky stepped up close behind Robby.  "How do you like it?"

Forgetting that his scary brother was standing behind him, Robby twirled around and screamed.  Ricky and the Gory Goth girls laughed.

Ricky stepped on to show him the rest of the house.  The Gorygoth girls slept in different rooms. Their names were plated on dark doors with silver nameplates and eerie decorations of cats and bats and skeletons and whatnot.  

"I bet these girls keep skeletons in their closets," Blossom whispered to Bubbles.  "Literally."

They sat down at a long table for dinner.  In the middle was a silver candlestick with five black candles.  There were platters of a variety of things, fish, chicken, beef, cheese, bread and fruit.  

"Sit down, please," Ricky suggested.  "Make yourselves _very_ comfortable."

They all sat down. Bubbles gasped and pointed at the red liquid in their goblets.  "Blossom, they're serving us blood!"  She whispered.

"They can't be _that_ cryptic," Blossom said and she picked up her glass.  She took a sip.  She didn't make a funny face, gag or spit it out. "It's not blood…it's fruit punch!"

"Whew…"

 Before Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup or Professor Utonium had a chance to dig in, the gorygoth girls chowed down.  Their table manners were awful.  Bliss was eating a raw fish with her hands.  She ripped off the scales with her teeth and chewed on its flesh.  Bailey was scarffing down sweet breads and Bambi picked up her steak and clapped her teeth on it.  Like Bliss, she also had fangs.  Bambi sucked out whatever blood was left inside the medium-rare steak and took a handful of berries and grapes.

"They must be really hungry," Bubbles said, amazed and grossed out at the same time.

"I haven't seen them eat like that at school," Blossom said.

"That's because they never do," Buttercup said.  "And who can blame them?  When the school food tastes like dirt?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Ricky inquired.  

"Oh, yes!" Blossom said, reaching for a chicken leg and taking a big bite.  "Mmm…thanks, Uncle Ricky!  Mmm…goood!"

"Have you stayed in Townsville this whole time?" Robby asked.

"I stayed in Citiesville for couple years," Ricky replied.  "How bout you?  Didn't you go to school somewhere outside Townsville?"

"Well, yes," Robby said.  "All the good colleges are outside of Townsville but I came back after school.  I missed Townsville."

"I didn't like living in Citiesville," Ricky groaned, cutting his steak in frenzy.  "It was too bright over there.  Too much noise."

"We tried staying there," Blossom said.

"And we hated it too!"  Buttercup shouted.  "The mayor there wouldn't even let us fight crime."

"We were happy to come back," Robby said.

"Uncle Robby," Bailey said, "why did you create the Powerpuff girls with the ingredients you used?  Why sugar, spice and everything nice?"

Robert was impressed with the question.  "Well, I wanted them to be perfect of course."

"Yeah, we are perfect," Blossom bragged.

"Mmm-hmm," Bubbles and Buttercup hummed in agreement. The gory goth girls and Ricky scowled and did their best not to lose control.

"So, Uncle Richard," Bubbles asked, "how did you create Bailey, Bliss and Bambi?"

"Yeah, tell us," Blossom urged.

"Come on, Uncle Richard."

"You didn't say anything about wanting to be a scientist too," Robert said.  "How did you figure out how to create three girls?"

"I read in the paper how you created the Powerpuff girls," Richard replied, "and I wanted to give it a try and create three girls on my own.  They were created with an old fishnet, a bat, my old cat Ambrosia and some chemical X."

"How did you get your hands on some chemical X?" Robert asked.

"It's a secret," Richard replied, winking.

"Why did you create them?" Bubbles asked, curious.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup scowled.

"Just curious."

"I only wanted to see if it would work," Ricky said casually.  "And it did."

They finished their dinner in silence.  Robert wasn't sure what to make of his brother.  Something was weird.

_Narrator:  Dun! Dun! Dun!_

After dinner, they shared cookies around the campfire as Rick read aloud a scary ghost story.  The gorygoth girls smiled and enjoyed the ghost story, but Bubbles, Blossom and even Buttercup shivered and they held each other.  Professor Utonium almost spilt his coffee.  Then the Powerpuff girls and Professor Utonium left.

"Well, see you again at school I guess," Blossom said.  

"Mossst definitely," Bliss said.

The door shut as they walked to the car.  Master Richard Utonium looked at his three goth girls.  "Well, that wasn't too bad."

"Does this change anything, Master?" Bliss questioned.

"No," Richard replied.  "You do know the true identity of the Powerpuff Girls.  They are your cousins, but I want you to prove your worthiness.  Being the new hall monitors is a good start.  I want you to show the whole city of Townsville just what the Gory Goth Girls can do!"  He and the Gory Goth Girls laughed.

_To Be Concluded_

_Next Chapter:  Competition & Compromise_


	3. Competition & Compromise

**Fishnets, Bats & Cats 3**

**Competition & Compromise**

_I just own the characters you would never see on Powerpuff girls._

The bank was being robbed and the mayor called the Powerpuff Girl hotline.  "Powerpuff Girls!  Help…the bank is being robbed!"

"We're on it, Mayor!" Blossom said.  "Girls…let's go!"

*****

"Hah-hah!" the crooks laughed.  "that was easy."

"Oh really?" three girls stepped in their way.

"The Powerpuff girls?" the lead crook demanded.

"What happened to them?" asked another.

"We're not the Powerpuff Girls!" Bambi shouted.  "We're the…"

"GORY GOTH GIRLS!"

"And we're way worse than the Powerpuff girls!"  Bailey cried.

"Get 'em!" Bliss hissed, "Gory goth style!"

"I vant to suck your blood!" Bambi said, flying to one of the crooks with her mouth open.

Bliss jumped on one and began to claw his eyes out.  Bailey hit one over the head with the bag of money.

"All right, there's the bank and---what the?" Blossom gasped. "Bliss!"  The Powerpuff girls stopped in midair.

"Bailey?" Bubbles muttered.

"Bambi?" 

"Where they the robbers?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't think so, Bubbles--it looks like they're the heroes!"  Buttercup said, jealous.  "They beat us to it!"

"Man…look at them…they're worse than we are!"  

Blossom flew next to her cousin Bliss, "Uh, hi Bliss.  It's okay now, the mayor just called us.  We'll take it from here."

"Oh, you think you're better than we are, is that it?" Bliss demanded as she knocked the lead crook unconscious.

"Our heroes!" gasped the bank owner.

"All in a day's work…sir," Blossom began, "we--"

"Not you, Powerpuff girls," he muttered, "I meant these three girls right here!  What are your names, girls?"

"Bliss."

"Bailey."

"Bambi."

"You are our new superheroes now," he said, picking up the money and taking it back to the safe.

"Hey…Townsville is our town!" Buttercup cried, "and _we_ protect it!"

"Yeah," Bubbles said.

"Well, not anymore, you don't," Bliss said and they flew away.

"Let's go talk to the Professor about this," Blossom said.

"Okay," Bubbles said.  

"Then maybe he'll tell Uncle Ricky to get out of Townsville!"  Buttercup added.

*****

"Professor," Bubbles began, "Bliss, Bailey and Bambi are stealing our identity!"

"Yeah!  We protect Townsville!"  Buttercup muttered.   

"Is there some way you can talk to Uncle Ricky about this?" Blossom asked.

The Powerpuff girls began to jabber on all at once. "It's not fair, Professor!  We're the Powerpuff Girls!  They're just our cousins. Who do they think they are?"

"Girls! Girls!" The Professor said.  "Calm down.  I'm sure that this is just one time thing. They can't replace you."

"But Professor…ah…"

"Now why don't you go outside and play?" he suggested, "it's a nice day outside."

The Professor was wrong.  The Gory Goth Girls were stealing the spotlight away from the Powerpuff Girls.  The mayor even changed the Powerpuff Hotline into the gorygoth hotline.  Every monster, every robber was put away from good in due time.  Miss Bellum, besides the professor was the only person who still believed in the Powerpuff girls.

There was a knock at the Utonium home.  "Bubbles, go get the door," Blossom commanded as they were watching TV.

"Yeah, okay," Bubbles mumbled and flew to the door.  She opened it.  "Oh…hi Miss Bellum.  I guess you heard our cousins were taking our job away, huh?"

"It's not too late, girls," Miss Bellum said, "I have an idea.  Your cousins wanted to get a little attention.  But what if you give them more than they bargained for?"

"You can't expect us to be nice to them after what they did," Buttercup said.

"They're the Gory Goth Girls. Not too many Goths want a lot of attention, right? They'll see that you're the better girls for the job."

"Hmm, good idea, Miss Bellum," Blossom said with a smile.  "Let's go pay our cousins a visit!"

*****

They stopped at their cousin's home.  The door opened mysteriously.

"Hello, Bliss?  Bailey?  Bambi?" Blossom asked.  "We decided to come pay you a visit."

"How about we play a few games?" Bubbles suggested.

"Why, hi Powerpuff girls," Bliss said as she and her sisters flew creepily down the stairs, "no hard feelings, right?"

"None at all," Blossom replied. "Let's play a game."

"Okay," Bliss said, "how about hide and go seek?"

"Sure. You hide and we find you."

All the lights went off as if there was a power outage.  "I can't see a thing…" Blossom mumbled.

"WE CAN!" the Gory Goth girls cried.

"Oh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Blossom!" Bubbles gasped.

"SCATTER!" Blossom commanded.  She used her eye rays to light a candle and flew away with Bliss on her tail.  Bailey flew after Bubbles and Bambi was after Buttercup.  They were flying all over the house.  The Powerpuff girls had to think of something to slow them down.  Blossom reached in her backpack and took out a brush. She turned around and stopped.

"Hey, Bliss, how about we brush each other's hair?" she requested.

"Excuse me?  My hair is purrrfect!"

Blossom flew after Bliss with the hairbrush as if it were a knife.  "Come on, Bliss…it will be fun!"

Bubbles tried to think of some way to stop Bailey from chasing her.  Then she remembered the magazine she had on her.

"Hey, Bailey, look at these cute bunnies!" 

"Ah…get them away!" Bailey turned around and flew the opposite direction.

"How about we go to the pet store and get one?  Come on!"

Buttercup, however, wasn't having much luck coming up with a way to stop Bambi.  Bambi was twice as strong as she was and could fly faster too.  Her sonic scream could blast through the windows.

"Hey…" Buttercup said, "do you like movies?  Video games maybe?  I think I have some change here for some."

"Video games?" Bambi mumbled.

"Yeah and then we can go to a concert and--"

"Shut up!  Shut up!" Bambi cried, turning the other way with Buttercup close behind her.

"Come on, Bambi! Don't' be such a sore sport!  Hey, let's go to a soccer game or something together What do you say?"

The Gory Goth flew out of their home screaming and the Powerpuff girls were right behind them, jabbering on like birds.  They tried to lose them in the city but the Powerpuff girls were hot on their tails.  

"Hey, if we're cousins, we should spend some time together!" Blossom cried.

The Gory Goth girls stopped in middle of the air.  "All right! All right!" they said in unison.

"Master told us he wanted us to take over your job.  He was just lonely and jealous that Uncle Robby got all the good grades and attention."  Bliss explained.  "You girls are perfect and he just wanted to prove that non-perfect girls are special too! We're just not cut out for this!!  You can still protect Townsville if you want."

"Hmm," Blossom said.  She cupped her chin and came up with a cool idea.  "Hey, Bliss, I have an idea.  You girls don't like the light, right?"

"Nope," Bliss replied.

"And you can see in the dark.  How about we split it up?  You can patrol during the night and we can take care of everything during the day."

"That's a great idea!" Bubbles cried.  "What do you say?"

The Gory Goth Girls exchanged glances as they thought it over then looked at their cousins.  "Deal!"

*****

Professor Robert Utonium and Ricky Utonium didn't find a problem with it.  It was a great idea to split up the fame.  What the Powerpuff Girls started during the day, the Gory Goth girls finished in the night.

The jewelry store was being robbed around noon and the Powerpuff Girls showed up to teach them a lesson.

"Uh-oh," they gasped.

The Powerpuff Girls beat the living daylights out of the three robbers until the cops came to take them to jail.

"Now you behave yourselves in jail," Blossom warned, "and don't try anything funny.  Especially at the night time when our cousins take over."

"Yeah," Buttercup added, "if you think we're bad, wait until you meet them!"

"Ha-ha!  Whatever," they laughed as they were taken away.

Then around midnight the same crooks tried to break out of jail.  They had just gotten over the fence when the Gory Goth Girls showed up.

"Sssso," Bliss said, "didn't listen to our cousins, did you?"

"Aren't you in for a rude awakening!" Bailey shouted.  

They flew after the crooks with their fists and mouths and gave them a severe beating.  The other prisoners didn't try to break out of prison on the Gory Goth Girl's shift.

_Narrator: And so, the day is saved from the Powerpuff Girls, but the NIGHT is saved by the Gory Goth Girls!_

**End!**


End file.
